cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Legion Disbandment Crisis
On November 9, 2007 The Legion's Cabinet announced that due to an imminent second Dove War, the alliance would immediately disband. A new government soon formed that negated the disbandment, but Legion was soon forced to accept an NPO Viceroy. The incident is sometimes referred to as Purplegate. Events Background Sometime in late September 2007, then Legion Prime Minister Lord Swampy of the Legion's tenth Cabinet began talking to a member of Valhalla's government about removing Valhalla's leader, noWedge, from power during The Unjust War. This talk continued through the end of the Unjust War, and beyond the tenth Cabinet term and into the eleventh Cabinet term of the Legion. The rest of the Legion's tenth Cabinet was unaware of this talk, as was the entirety of the eleventh Cabinet except Prime Minister Thom Solo, whom Lord Swampy had informed privately at the start of the Legion's eleventh Cabinet term. On November 7, 2007, the Legion's Cabinet was informed of Lord Swampy's talk of removing noWedge, and received intelligence that Valhalla had uncovered the plot and was preparing for war. In the event of war, Valhalla would have the support of New Pacific Order due to their shared . With NPO would come support from One Vision and sufficient other powers to overwhelm Legion, even if it had Orrple backup. Disbandment & Controversy With memory of the Dove War still fresh and no other acceptable solutions pending, Legion's Cabinet made the decision to disband the alliance rather than force its nations to live through another painful war. However, important members of Legion's Cabinet were not involved in the discussion and sought to keep the alliance alive. These members included Home Minister Ayrrie and Defense Minister Lincongrad. Additionally, under Legion's Charter, membership would be required to vote on such a drastic measure, which did not happen. A significant number of Legion members did not recognize the disbandment and kept the affiliation active. Consolidation On November 10, Legion founder Great Britain made a public call to rally behind the name and continue on, but posts by Valhalla members indicated that any Legion members still flying that affiliation would be subject to attack. Later that day the loyalist Cabinet members, led by Ayrrie, resigned from the Legion after announcing that remaining Legion members would consolidate under a new government to be headed by Sinatra, Hymenbreach and Freedom Bringers. Foreign Control Terms On November 11, NPO Emperor TrotskysRevenge announced that Legion's new government accepted terms from Valhalla, NPO and TPF. Terms included the following provisions, to be carried out indefinitely (among others): *Legion admits wrongdoing *Legion submits to authority of an NPO viceroy *Legion relocates to Grey team (none) *Legion agrees to monthly payments in amounts to be determined *Legion shall support Valhalla candidates on the Purple Senate. On November 13, NPO Standartenführer Dilber announced that Legion's terms were being altered. Requirements to move off the Purple sphere were stricken, and NPO's desire to help rather than hurt Legion were reiterated. Viceroy Decree Later on November 11, NPO member Z'ha'dum appeared publicly announcing that he had been declared viceroy. In that announcement he decreed that: *His intention would be to nurse Legion to health, not destroy it. *In order to stem the flow of nations out of Legion, any leaving from that point forward would be considered enemies of the state of NPO. *All Legion foreign treaties save the November 11 terms would be subject to immediate suspension, pending review by the viceroy. Z'ha'dum noted that such treaties were not cancelled, but merely suspended until such time that they could be reviewed for appropriateness and reinstated once Legion's health was restored. ::''Note: Orrple, Legion's long-standing with ODN, was among the suspended treaties. *Legion would be temporarily under the military protection of the New Pacific Order. Return of Sovereignty On January 18, 2008, then-Legion Minister of Foreign Affairs SeasonsOfLove made a number of announcements, including the election of a new government and reinstatement of several foreign treaties. Legion is Free On March 7, 2008, the Viceory, Z'ha'dum resigned and freed the Legion from the peace terms. Also MDPs with Valhalla and NPO were signed on that day as well. References *Legion disbandment announcement *Great Britain's rally *Legion consolidation announcement *TrotskysRevenge posts terms *Viceroy Z'ha'dum's first decree *Dilber's November 13 statement *SeasonsOfLove' January 18 announcement *Dove War *Legion is Free announcement Category:Events Category:The Legion